megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Free Comic Book Day 2013)
: Previous: FCBD 2012 ←——→ Next: FCBD 2014 Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2013 is the second Mega Man and seventh Sonic the Hedgehog comic flipbook from the Free Comic Book Day, released by Archie Comics in May 2013. The comic contains the later half of the following stories: * At All Costs - Part One: Fate Interrupted (Sonic the Hedgehog #247) * For the Bot Who Has Everything (Mega Man #23) Publisher's Summary It's TWO Free Comic Books in ONE! Just in time for the start of the epic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover event, "Worlds Collide," comes a primer issue exclusively for Free Comic Book Day! Witness the journey these two epic heroes from both Sega and Capcom took to finally meet each other—Mega Man's journey chronicled on one side, and Sonic's on the other! This is the must-have primer for the biggest comic book event of 2013—as video game icons Sonic and Mega Man meet for the very first time anywhere—featuring art from both Sonic and Mega Man comic book fame! Story When Worlds Collide: Prelude :—→Next: Worlds Collide - Part 1 (Mega Man #24) At All Costs - Part One: Fate Interrupted Determining that Sally Acorn was the one who betrayed the Freedom Fighters, but not of her own free will, Silver the Hedgehog joined Team Freedom (consisting of Sonic, Tails and Amy) and the Arctic Freedom Fighters in saving Mecha Sally. Both groups travel an underwater tunnel to reach Dr. Eggman's Northern Tundra base. Eggman sends Mecha Sally and the Egg Swats to deal with both teams, while ordering Orbot to prepare the Interdimensional Gateway. Shorty after, Silver manages to disable Mecha Sally, only for the Genesis Wave to wash over the world. For the Bot Who Has Everything The comic omits everything from the main title to Mega Man warning Break Man to leave the residents of Mega City alone. Everything from Mega Man's chasing of Break Man up to the cliffhanger is presented in the book. Appearances Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Arctic Freedom Fighters **Guntiver the Arctic Wolf **Augustus the Polar Bear **Flip Penguin **Sealia Seal **Erma Ermine *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Akhlut and Orca Legionnaires *Miles "Tails" Prower *Egg Swats *Dr. Eggman *Cubot and Orbot *Mecha Sally *Team Freedom **Cream the Rabbit **Bomb **Heavy **Rotor Walrus **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Tails Doll *Vanilla the Rabbit *NICOLE Mega Man *Mega Man *Rush *Break Man *Cut Man *Guts Man *Bomb Man *Dr. Wily *Dr. Light (Flashback) Locations Sonic the Hedgehog *Northern Tundra *Death Egg *New Mobotropolis Mega Man *Mega City *Lanfront Ruins **Temple of the Moon Trivia *This comic also contains: **an introduction text to the crossover; **''Worlds Collide'' issues' release schedule; **''The Story So Far...'' sections, summarizing both Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man storylines until before the Worlds Collide crossover; **some cover solicitations; and **a sketch preview of Worlds Collide - Part One (Mega Man #24). *Though it's not included in the comic, the main story in Sonic Universe #50, "Forged in Fire" briefly ties in to Worlds Collide. The story ends with Eggman ordering Metal Sonic to report to the Interdimensional Gateway. External Links *Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man FCBD 2013 on Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog / Mega Man FCBD 2013 on Mobius Encyclopaedia Category:Archie Comics issues